Castaway
by heyitsme22
Summary: Alone and confused is possibly the worst combination you could have when you find yourself lost. Yeah, I'm sorry I suck at summaries, lol. Rated M for various reasons. Changed title!
1. Chapter 1: Endless

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dance Central or any of the characters.**

Through an endless pit of despair, she awoke. Except everything hurt. Her body felt as if it was on fire, while at the same time she felt so cold. Shivering, her eyes heavily opened with a great force. Her harsh breathes were hitched and short. She tried to sit up but her stomach was in knots. Emilia could feel the tears coming on. They slowly slid down her cheeks but she didn't know why, aside from the obvious pain.

It slowly came to her… She leaned back on the grassy ground. It was hot and humid and the air was sticky. She sighed jaggedly, the sky itself was black but you could see the faint blue behind it. Where was the smoke coming from? She thought to herself. Emilia raised her hand, there was dried blood on it. She put her hand to her face and rubbed it. The blood came off and onto her hand. She felt the pressing urge to vomit. How did she get here? Where the fuck was she?

She racked her brain, but nothing came to mind. Grunting and groaning she tried to roll over. Only halfway and she couldn't handle it. Frustrated, she slammed her back down onto the ground. That was a bit idiotic as she felt the sharp pain move through her head and neck. She turned her head carefully to the side to look at her surroundings. There was a rather large piece of scratched white shrapnel, but nothing else seemed to be there. Her shirt was ripped and blood-stained. Her jeans, well they were ripped from top to bottom. Her sneakers were well, dirty and also bloody.

She wanted to scream but instead bit her lip. Her throat was dry and she contorted as she brought herself upwards. Her screams came out scratchy and tears were once again, coming down. She turned over and sobbed into the ground. She was so lost and there was no one here. She took a deep breath through her nose, and thought back to last thing she could recall. Her family, childhood, and all her shenanigans but nothing else. It hit her that she could not remember her own name. What was it? Was it Renée? No, that sounded wrong. Erin? Still not it…

Emilia groaned, she was practically paralyzed and she didn't even know her own name. Only time could tell, she couldn't force this one on herself. Beads of sweat slowly fell down her face and there were a few flies buzzing around. She clutched her head in pain, the feeling was tremendous and throbbing. The tall trees surrounding her were green and overall it seemed like a nice, tropical area. Except it seemed secluded and smelled smoky along with the natural greenery smell of the land.

She could hear the ocean waves so maybe she was near a beach? But the lingering question on her mind was how in the world did she get here? In fact, there were many questions which she knew all too well, would go unanswered. A loud moan came from her as she tried to examine herself. Nothing but dried blood, cuts, scrapes, bruises. You name it, she probably had it. But she wasn't **completely **torn up.

Her stomach let out a growling sound. Beyond it, she was hungry and thirsty. Emilia tried to get up but she couldn't bear the pain. She extended her feet out and watched the smoke slowly fade away. That was strange… It meant that someone was here or there was a fire. Either way, she couldn't do anything about it. Determined, she got up on wobbly feet before falling right on her ass back to the ground. It wasn't the pain, it was because she was so damn dizzy.

She fisted her hands and slammed them into the ground. Regaining her composure, she slowly put both knees on the ground, and lifted one leg at a time to try to stand up. She wavered for a bit and tried to ignore the light-headedness. Deciding to wait, she stood thinking intensely. She squished her eyes together to try to remember anything… No luck. How could she forget her name? Emilia scornfully thought. An idea came to her, she checked her pockets for any identification. But nothing was on her. The sun hit her creating a warmth that made her immediately crave more of it. She shivered which only made it harder for her to control her breathing. Emilia cautiously started walking as if to see if she would tip over. But with each step, she increased her speed and slowly ran to a pond she could see that was nearby. She could see the water was nice and clear. Emilia sat on her knees and leaned over to see what was inside. She spotted her reflection. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with her face, it just was blood-stained and dirty. Emilia scooped up some water with her hands and splashed her face and neck. It didn't stop the fresh cuts but it did semi-clear off the dried blood. She ran her hands across the cool surface of the water.

Emilia sat there for a while thinking to herself and going through endless scenarios. Did she do something stupid that caused her to end up here? She looked around again, the air had gotten cooler and the sun was beaming. How nice the weather was to be enjoying a great day when she was completely torn and lost. She sighed and laid back down. She wanted to sleep but was not going to let that happen anytime soon. Emilia wanted to be anywhere but here. She sat back up and called out, "Hello?" "Is anybody here?"

She wasn't very loud as she felt stupid for talking to no one in particular and her throat ached. What if she was just somewhere near home? But she quickly dismissed that idea, there was no way in hell that this was anywhere where she lived. Emilia looked up again at the sky. Only this time noticing something strange… Why the hell was there a pink blouse hanging on the tree? She could climb it and take it down, it wasn't a very tall tree. But it only increased her curiosity and confusion. All she was certain about, at this moment, was that she wasn't here alone.

**Soo, I'm rating this one M because it's going to be dark and have certain themes but not all of it is like that... Well, I hope you liked it so far, but anyways Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Coconut

**Sorry for any mistakes! The first chapter was incredibly slow, sorry about that hopefully this'll be better. Warning: There's some fairly strong language.**

The towering palm trees flew flexibly with the wind. Emilia studied them for a while in amazement at how such a tree could bend in many directions with the harsh wind and not snap. It was not really her type of thing to be idyllic and study the nature that surrounded her. In fact, the only thing that she could probably watch were the ocean waves, the sunset, or the sun rising. But that didn't mean that she didn't ever do it.

Besides, it was the only thing she could really do at this point. Emilia knew the pain would eventually subside but she couldn't wait to recover. She had to explore and find answers. She briefly scanned the area around her, how would she know she had already been here? Emilia tried ripping a piece of her shirt off but it wasn't cooperating. She picked up a nearby stone and walked over to a palm tree before she realized the pink shirt could be her sign. There… Now she felt she was actually getting something done.

Proving this pace to be too slow, she urgently set out. She decided to head straight in one direction. Whichever that may be. Things turned out to be sluggish as she walked for a while finding nothing but the same green shrubbery and palm trees. She tiredly sat down and picked up a stone, absentmindedly throwing it up in the air, trying to catch it. She heard rustling amongst the plants and the grass.

Emilia slowly craned her neck to look behind her. It was a man, a rather average looking one but still handsome. He was tall and beefy-looking. She stared at him briefly wondering if she had also lost her social skills, discourteous as they were. She croaked, "Hello?"

He cocked his head to the side as if he was examining her. His jet-black hair and dark eyes intrigued but scared her. His shirt was also bloody and his eyes were seemingly wild. He opened his mouth to say a few words but Emilia couldn't hear them clearly. Like her eardrums were slightly punctured. She gasped and thought, _No I cannot be going deaf._

"What?" Emilia asked.

He came a few steps closer which caused Emilia to scramble up to her feet and take a few steps back. He stared at her intensely, "I was looking for survivors. I thought I was the only one, turns out I'm not."

She looked at him bemused, "What are you talking about?"

Emilia glared at him, she knew he probably thought she was stupid or something. "The plane crash. That's a nasty gash you got there on your head."

_Plane crash? What plane crash?_ She urgently thought as she clutched her head desperately trying to remember.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She snapped at him.

He spoke slowly emphasizing each word, "Look, I think it's been about three days since the plane crashed. Do you remember it crashing?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and said, "Are you alone?"

"No." Emilia shortly and curtly responded, figuring it wouldn't be best to tell him she was alone.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She didn't respond and he tried to encourage her, "My name's David."

He said it normally but Emilia could hear the undercurrent of arrogance that hung from the way he pronounced his name. She heard it countless times before from someone. Her eyes popped open when she tried to grasp that opening and remember more. But it was gone.

She decided to tell him, "I don't know my name."

He insisted, "But on the plane, you and your friends were laughing and being loud."

She gritted her teeth, "I don't remember it."

"You must've hit your head pretty hard."

"Uh."

The hostility and confusion radiated between them mostly coming from Emilia's part. She sighed, "I think I've been knocked out for three days."

He came a little closer to her, "That's not good. You could die or something."

"Well geez, thanks. Add dying to the list of my problems."

She took a step back before sitting back down cautiously. He asked her, "Does anything else hurt?"

"My head, body, and my stomach is fucking twisting my insides."

He looked down at her with a look of disgust, "You're also bloody and dirty."

Enraged, she retorted, "Well pretty boy, you don't look so good yourself!"

He didn't seem affected, "Since you're a burden to be reckoned with and you're the only one I've found, I probably shouldn't let you die."

She huffed, "I don't need anyone. Have fun on your own." Emilia got up and turned to walk away. She stomped as she headed the opposite direction. "Wait!"

She didn't listen and he had to run in front of her to stop her, "Wait. I'm sorry, that was rude. Look, I think we should stick together at least for now until we find other survivors."

"Nope. I don't need anyone." She repeated.

He pleaded once more, "C'mon."

She considered the pros and cons and eventually her never-ending thirst and hunger won. "Fine."

"Alright, no name girl. What should we call you for now?"

He didn't let her reply before saying, "Considering how long you've been out, I should probably get you water. Hold on stay right here." David ran into an unknown direction before she could even protest. She sighed and looked up at the sky, she was so damn hungry she wanted to cry. She whimpered before mentally scolding herself. Then gold rained upon her. There was a coconut on the palm tree! Emilia stupidly jumped up in glee and ran to shake the tree like a child. She ferociously shook the tree but it wouldn't fall down. Spotting a decent-sized rock, she picked it up and threw it at the coconut. Lucky for her, she had enough rocks to afford missing her target. After shaking the tree once more only one finally fell. A loud _thunk_ fell nearby her feet.

It was cracked but Emilia didn't care. She threw it at the ground breaking it even more. It split into two very jagged pieces. She immediately grabbed it and started tried sucking the juice but since she had broken it into two the water had seeped out. She was frustrated but didn't hesitate to start eating the juicy, sweet, and delicious inside of the coconut. It was probably because she had been starving but that was the best thing she had ever ate. She couldn't resist herself, she needed more.

Emilia shook the tree once more and another coconut plunked down to the ground. She found a stick and tried to sharpen the dull edge with a rock. Emilia attempted carefully to carve to the top off but instead ended up stabbing and poking at it. She managed to carve a hole deep enough so the juices would come out. She brought it up to her lips and tilted her head back. Some of the liquid did get inside her mouth but it mostly ran down her face and neck. Finally, after quenching some of her thirst she wasn't afraid to hurl the coconut at the ground repeatedly until it broke in half.

She eagerly began to eat again, not having one care in the world if she looked sloppy. Her hunger briefly waned as she sighed in relief. She wiped her face and tried to clean herself up. David came trudging back with a bunch of bananas in his hand. He smiled and brought them over to her, "Selfish much?"

Emilia earnestly replied, "Sorry. I was so hungry… Where's the water?"

"It's fine I've already ate. I thought the water was fine but I don't want to risk it. Here." He handed her the bananas and she enthusiastically took them. She gave herself a reminder to leave some for him. Emilia quickly peeled the banana skin and practically took a monster bite. Five bananas later and she was feeling slightly better. Two were left for him.

"That was hot. You devouring those bananas. Makes me think of what else you could do."

"You're disgusting. It's a damn fruit."

He sneered, "Still." He seemed a bit immature and he kind of reminded her of herself except he seemed to be a bit more crude, "How old are you, asshole?"

"Well bitch, I'm 23. How about you?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm 20."

He nodded and Emilia spoke up, "So? You were on the plane?"

"Yeah, no offense but you and your friends were kind of getting on my last nerve."

"Friends?" "Yes, friends."

Emilia asked him, "Were you alone on the plane?"

"No, I'm worried I haven't found them."

She tried to reassure him, "Well, if the whole plane crashed them I'm sure we'll find a lot of people."

He shook his head, "That's the thing, it wasn't a huge commercial plane. It was a small one, reserved for only some people."

Emilia couldn't resist, "Were there kids on the plane?"

He answered, "No, luckily it was only adults. But I think there was like a teen. I don't know."

She let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, I guess."

He whistled through his teeth, "So what should we call you? At least for now."

"What? Call me what?"

He smiled, "Your name."

She was momentarily stumped; right now she had the choice of picking her own name. She would have put more effort into it but she merely shrugged, "Uh… Erin?"

He made a face, "Erin? That's the best you got? How about something like Sparkle or Foxy?"

Emilia frowned at him, "No creep, those are all like stripper names. Nevermind don't call me anything for now, I'm sure I'll remember my name later on."

"Got it."

"When you were on the plane… Where was it headed?"

He thought for a bit, "Ireland."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No."

Emilia was surprised that was where she was supposedly headed. She never figured herself to be one that would go to Ireland. She asked him again, "Where were we boarding from?

"New York."

The last thing she could recall was her living in L.A. Practically on the other side of the coast. "Alright, I'll be back. I got to take a leak."

Her shock was evident on her facial expression when he began to unbuckle his belt in front of her.

"Hey!" Emilia yelled flustered. "What?" He replied feigning innocence.

"You better fucking do your business over there by the tree or somewhere else." She fiercely warned him. "Alright, calm down. I was just joking." He snickered.

He turned and walked over to a nearby bush while Emilia turned her back to him and stared at the trees in front of her. It dawned on her the dilemma she really was in. The things she would normally do would no longer be applicable, for instance like using the restroom and bathing. She had to adapt to survive at least until they were rescued. If that ever happened.

She heard him rummaging through the bushes and curiously wanted to know what he was doing but she didn't want to risk looking at him. He called, "Hey, look!"

Not turning around she asked him, "What?"

He jeered, "Hey cockblocker, you can turn around now. I have something to show you."

Angry as hell, Emilia shouted, "What did you just call me? And I swear to God, if it's your dick, I will chop it off and then I really will be a cockblocker."

She turned around and he was holding a baby blue shirt in his hands. He held it out to her, "Your psycho redheaded friend was the one-"

She snatched it away from him, "Give it to me."

Emilia examined it and didn't give him a chance to speak, "Listen jackass, I'm not one to be messed with. You fuck with me and you'll fucking regret it."

For once he was actually speechless, "What's a short-ass girl gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

He turned around, "Go ahead and do it." He taunted her.

She nearly growled, "Watch it."

David ran his hands through his hair, "Alright, I'll knock it off for now."

"I don't know why you have to be such an ass."

He glowered at her, "Well what did you expect? Everyone on this island to be cheery and optimistic? Clearly, you don't know the way the real world works."

"You don't have to be such a pessimist. And why are you yelling at me?" She angrily replied.

"I'm not."

Emilia was not convinced, "Then what's your problem?"

He stated it bluntly, "We're going to die."

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "Whatever." Emilia had enough, she couldn't wait until they met up with other survivors because this one was annoying. The sun was slowly setting and she began to worry. She didn't want delve too deep into her thoughts so she attempted to make conversation with him, "You want to tell me more about what happened on the plane?"

Now David had been near a palm tree taking the huge leaves off it. He was barely able to reach it but somehow still managed to do it. After gathering a rather large quantity of leaves, he brought them over and gave her half of them. He noticed her questioning expression, "For later tonight when it gets cold."

Emilia simply nodded and covered herself with it even if the sky was barely turning dark. He added after a long bout of silence, "You know your health is probably horrible if you really were knocked out that long."

She didn't get a chance before her immune system rejected the food in her stomach. Emilia jumped up and ran near a tree and hurled the contents of her stomach to the floor. The food hadn't felt heavy going down her stomach but she was revolted when the lingering taste was ground into her throat. It was a painful and sickening experience when she no longer had food and repeatedly kept on gagging and threw up saliva. Uncontrolled, two tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away and hiccupped while she put her head down. She hadn't even noticed David standing next to her holding a coconut, "And it begins."

Her throat burned, "What?"

"You dying."

She couldn't resist it and let out a soft whimper, "Ass."

"I'm kidding. Here drink the juice, hopefully it won't make you vomit again."

She weakly lifted her head and brought it down to her lips. It tasted sweet but still didn't erase the burn in her throat. He extended his hand towards her, "There's a creek, if you want to throw water on your face..."

Emilia grumbled, "I know I look like shit but I could care less."

He responded impassively, "It's not that. I think it would be better to prevent a fever or something."

She mentally agreed and let him pick her up. Up on her feet, she didn't feel completely steady but managed to walk where he led her. David picked up the palm tree leaves and they walked to the creek, which was to be more accurate, a pond.

She bent down and splashed the water before throwing it on her face. It did feel a lot better. Emilia was sure she smelled like hell and wanted to take a swim but wouldn't do it in front of David. The cool refreshing feel of the water almost soothed her aching headache. She sighed and threw herself on the ground. Exhaustion was overwhelmingly taking over her throbbing restless body. With lids half-closed she reached for the leaves and pulled them around her. He watched her curiously, "I don't think it's a good sign that you're so tired."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm just trying to help."

Emilia was ready to fall into a deep slumber when she snapped her head way too fast, "You're not going to hurt me, right?"

Stunned, David looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Like you're not going to rape me in my sleep or anything?"

He laughed which made Emilia jump a little, "No, believe me. You're not the only one in horrible condition."

Just about ready to close her eyes, Emilia heard a loud voice yelling and she immediately sat up. Coming from a huge thicket of trees, descended a short but strangely colored hair woman and another man who had brown hair. David yelled, "Jack!?"

He ran up and hugged the guy while the girl with pink hair came rushing towards Emilia and cheerfully hugged her, "Em!"

She continued, "Oh my gosh! You're alive but no offense you stink and you're dirty."

Emilia stared at her befuddled, "Who the fuck are you?"

Dare looked at her stunned, "It's me Dare."

Emilia gave her a blank expression, "I don't know who Dare is. I don't remember meeting you."

She frantically waved her hands around, "The girl you always party with! You know."

"No, I'm sorry."

Dare sighed, "Emilia, seriously if this is a joke then it's not funny."

A flood of voices in her head came rushing back and they were all calling her Emilia. _Emilia. Emilia, _the word echoed in her head. She triumphantly shouted, "My name's Emilia. I remember now!"

She turned to Dare who looked excited, "But I still don't remember you."

Dare's face fell, "Well do you at least remember Aubrey, Angel and the rest of them?"

Emilia sadly shook her head no. If words could trigger her memories, then maybe retelling stories of the past could bring them back, but as Emilia pondered this she wondered if she even wanted to bring them back. Her immediate answer was of course she would. But this pink-haired chick was scaring her a bit.

David brought over his friend, "So your name's Emilia?"

She eagerly nodded and he replied, "Uh, Jack meet Emilia. Emilia, Jack."

Emilia briefly smiled before asking, "So you guys are alone?"

Dare looked at her, "No, only some of us got separated. We're looking for others but we should probably bring you back. You don't look too good. In fact, none of us are really doing that great."

She didn't want to be forced into joining a group but she figured they were safer in numbers. Reluctantly, she staggered to her feet and followed them back deep into the trees. She didn't know what to expect and momentarily wondered if she would ever regain her memories.

**Okay, yeah I know it's really slow and boring but I promise the pace will pick up and become more interesting. Yeah I felt the OC's were necessary but I hope they won't make the story cliché. By the way, the next chapter will have content that will definitely be Rated M. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
